The invention relates to a waste collection device.
It is known that collection of municipal solid waste performed by means of roadside containers entails considerable disadvantages from the aesthetic and hygienic viewpoints as well as due to the space occupied by these containers.
In order to obviate these drawbacks, devices have been devised in which the waste containers are stored in a pit which is closed at the top by a lid which has pillars for the insertion of waste; the containers are caused to rise from the pit only when they must be emptied.
These devices have excellent functionality, but new studies have led to the creation of the device to which the present invention relates.